


Tony and Greg: this is the last time.

by Readingfanfics



Series: Practice Stories [96]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Friendship, Gen, tony had a bad day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:08:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29587701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readingfanfics/pseuds/Readingfanfics
Summary: “This is the last time, I swear.” Tony whispered, fidgeting with his hands, breaking eye contact to look at his shoes.“You said that last time.” Greg replied, pulling the covers away and patting the spot next to him again. “You know, some of us mere mortals do need at least 7 hours of sleep to function properly.”
Relationships: tony stark and greg lestrade
Series: Practice Stories [96]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/739902
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Tony and Greg: this is the last time.

“Tony?” Greg rubbed his eyes, not able to stop the yawn coming out. He opened the door of his flat an inch more and Tony slipped past, giving Greg a shy, apologetic look. Greg sighed, closing and locking the door, walking back to his bedroom. Tony followed him silently, standing at the threshold for a second. 

“Well, come on then.” Greg grumbled, stepping into his bed and patting the side next to him. Tony bit his lip, not meeting Greg’s eyes but he stepped into the bedroom, closing the door softly behind him before turning and meeting Greg’s gaze. 

“ **This is the last time** , I swear.” Tony whispered, fidgeting with his hands, breaking eye contact to look at his shoes. 

“You said that last time.” Greg replied, pulling the covers away and patting the spot next to him again. “You know, some of us mere mortals do need at least 7 hours of sleep to function properly.” 

“I. I’m-” Tony started, lifting his head up to look at Greg. Greg sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. He wasn’t at his best at 3 in the morning. 

“There’s an old T-shirt in the top drawer.” Greg said, trying to soften his voice. Tony nodded, gratefulness shining in his eyes and some of Greg’s irritation melted away. Tony rummaged around in the drawer, humming when he found the T-shirt and saw the band name. He undressed quickly, haphazardly folding up his clothes and placing them on top of the drawer. Tony slipped into bed next to Greg, arranging the blankets and placing his hands on top of them before letting out a deep sigh. It moved something inside Greg’s heart and he turned his head, placing his hand on top of Tony’s. 

“That sort of day was it?” 

“Multiply it by 3 and you’re almost there.” Tony answered, his voice sounding small and broken. Greg patted Tony’s hand, shifting closer and Tony nestled himself against Greg’s side, letting out another sigh. 

“I’m sorry I woke you up again. I just- I just didn’t-”

“It’s okay.” Greg whispered, rubbing Tony’s arm. “Though I have been thinking of giving you a key to my flat. That way you can just come in and I don’t have to get up.” 

“What?” Tony asked, lifting his head up to meet Greg’s eyes. Greg smiled, half shrugging his shoulder. 

“We’re friends, I trust you. Why not? It will be easier.” 

“You. Are you sure?” Tony asked again, the frown between his eyes adorable, and Greg smiled wider, nodding his head slowly. Tony blinked, staring at Greg for a long moment before smiling back, his body relaxing as he placed his head back on Greg’s shoulder. 

“Okay then.” 

“Okay.” Greg repeated, his heart skipping a beat as Tony shifted to lay more comfortable. Greg loved it that Tony used him as a pillow, feeling Tony’s breathing even out as he drifted off to sleep. Greg smiled, placing a soft kiss on the side of Tony’s head before falling asleep himself. 


End file.
